i'm not alone
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Summary: Loneliness was so excruciating! What I will continue to live alone until God pick me?


Summary: Loneliness was so excruciating! What I will continue to live alone until God pick me?

Pairing: IshiNemu.  
Warning: AU, typo, maybe gaje, nemu pov ~, OOC.  
Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
Proud Mamo finally able to make FIC with rare pairing like this because this is a pairing plus the 2 that I like. Fic is dedicated to a distinguished Hinamori Kiyoe Aoi's birthday on 20 december. Gomen, because Mamo not make FIC hardcore. And sorry also, if Uryuu Ishida OOC.

.

My name is nemu Kurotsuchi. Age 16 years, college semester 2 in Seireitei University. You would be surprised, I was somewhat pre-teens who are in college. You see, when class 2 high school I was admitted to universities, majoring in electrical engineering. It turned out that I graduated. I was confused to choose which one, still continue high school or college directly. Seireitei Party suggested a brilliant idea to me.  
"You can live here without having graduated college from high school."  
That the words of the leader of the university. Without thinking about 2 times, I chose to go to college.

At that time, I'd love to share the happiness with my dad. I want to see and hear the praise that comes out of his mouth for me. But what I get what? My father ignored me and went to the lab pride.

Sorry, that picture of my situation at that time. I struggled through that test. I struggled to get a glimmer of praise from the father. But what do I get? Dad still ignored me. During college, I was respected because of age I was still young.

Loneliness? Yes I feel very lonely. I want to be like other teenagers or young people. The roads to the mall unison or just joking. Wish I could be born again, I want to live as human beings who have brain standard. Why would a genius but his loneliness? But, yes please. This all should I lead until the Lord took me back to the place I was before.

This morning as usual, I woke up from a long night's rest, shower, breakfast alone, and go to college. At college, I was always the center of the spotlight. Not because I was pretty or popular. I'm just an ordinary girl, blond braids 2, wear T-shirts and jeans se knee. I already know why they are paying attention to me. They whispered why I could come in here with the age of 16 years.

Hah ... Bored once I went through this. With the road a bit dragging, I walked into the classroom.

Apparently God still gave me relief, the class was willing to begin. Immediately, I went to my seat which was very back near the window. A few moments later, the lecturer came. Lecturer I was named Rangiku Matsumoto. Wow-chested, long blonde hair, her beautiful face makes men spellbound. But hope all men will go away because he already has a husband named Gin Ichimaru. 2 hour lesson go through with ease. Well ... Easy lessons, which can understand in an instant. When the break, is the most enjoyable time. Time where I could rest my brain for a moment.

Lecture was over. I came home with a feeling flat, as flat as the look on my face. Every now and then a walk to the Mall, that's my main goal after the Campus. The plan I just walk. But the book fair view time there, I so want to place it.

I entered the room was fairly large. Cengo moment I saw lined book and definitely cheap. I look around and choose books that I want. After 1 hour tour, I decided to buy a comic Bleach, a novel Summer Breeze, and grammar books electrical engineering. I see-saw again, apparently there is a novel again that I want to buy and live 1. I hastily took the novel, but there is also a hand that takes the same time with me.

I tried to capture it and he also did the same thing. Our mutual attraction. After a while he was giving up. He left in haste. I record her appearance and keep it in my brain. He was a man, aged around 20s, straight-haired sepundak long front and short rear, dark blue-eyed, tall, and wearing glasses. Well ... He's also pretty cool. I looked at her watch that wrapped around my right wrist. 5 pm, I had to go home. With haste, I went to the cashier and pay.

I rushed to the taxi cab drivers hang out and sent it kerumahku. I had to get home, because I wanted to show to my father when I was there. I've always been at home, during this father never consider my existence. Actually, what is the reason my father so long as it continues to ignore. Until now, I have not received an answer.

Does not feel, I had reached home. Taxi fare pay in accordance with the meter. I also do not forget to say thank you. I say 'I'm home' when I opened the door. I already know, certainly there is no response from what I said this. But, I would always say these words to the father responds.

I went into my room white nuanced. Lay down king size bed, closed her eyes for a moment. Without me knowing it, I fell asleep until morning.

Sunlight emits very bright light, the birds berkicauan, rumors of the voice of human activities. Now the morning, beginning where the activities performed. I woke up from sleeping and doing activities monotonku. Up on campus, I went straight to my seat. Again and again God gave me relief, the class was willing to begin. Today is no different from Rangiku sensei, not different appearance. But now he is bringing someone who is familiar dimataku. He is a man who yesterday met with me at the Book Fair.

He is a blue-haired old man, with glasses that decorate his old blue eyes. He was tall and strapping. Rangiku sensei allows him to introduce himself. After some time of introduction, I already knew who he was. He named Uryuu Ishida, moving from Osaka. Then Rangiku sensei told Uryuu to sat in front. Well ... Moment of monotony. I again noticed Rangiku sensei who began to explain a new chapter.

Without feel the break, I rushed to the roof of the campus. I poured all complained kesalku alone. Yelling at will hatipun no one will hear. I again lament the loneliness. Why is God unfair? I want it to end my life. The battle between the 'yes' and 'no' in my gut began to churn. Answer 'yes', won the race with certain steps, I climbed the fence. I stared down, very high. I closed my eyes and spread his hands and began to drop this body.

Wait a minute, why I did not feel severe pain in? What happened? I tried to open my eyes and now I know who have been holding this body. He is Uryuu Ishida.

"You baka," said Uryuu then lowered my body.

"Why do not you Biarin I die alone!" I snapped.

Uryuu second gripping my shoulder with a loud, "hear ya girl afterlife, life was just one!" Uryuu sighed heavily, then resume his words, "Do not you waste it's life!"

I dismissed him with a rough hand, I felt grains of tears began to wet cheeks. "You do not understand anything about me, so do not ever set up my life!" I snapped.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, "Oh, wise guy lu. I know who you were," he said with a slightly disparaging tone.

I furrowed my brow, like he knew my confusion. Then he resumed his words. "Lu was the son of renowned scientists, who named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Then it is always ignored the same lu lu's father right?"

"You are a shaman you?" I asked.

He menjitak head slowly, "Hey, the hell I do not know. I was his neighbor lu. We've tetanggaan from SD lu."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ha? Period?"

Uryuu snorted irritably, "What a baka! So look around you donk."

"Oh, yeah Gomen," I say blindly.

Uryuu hold my hand, "I knew if you were lonely. Hm ... do not want to be my friend? For me, too lonely."

"Of course not!" I said excitedly.

He ruffled my hair softly, "Well do if the spirit, you seem excited."

Day after day, month after month I passed with bersanda jest or with joy. As I've always hoped for, I want to have a loyal friend. Now I've got the one, he is Ishida Uryuu, my neighbors own. He is someone who is cheerful. From the outside appearance, people will conclude that he is typical of people who are very quiet. But the perception of people wrong. Uryuu Ishida is a person who pecicilan, ignorant, and spirit. It turns out that appearances can deceive the eyes of someone. He's every day I always menjahili. Hahaha ... Apparently God will never abandon his people that suffer. The proof, he sent Uryuu to get me out of that dark hole of suffering and difficulty. Currently, we deal in the backyard of the campus that never touched another student.

I seem to be late. We make a pact at 4 pm and now it is at 4:30. I immediately went into the backyard Campus. Having arrived, I saw a burly figure wearing a white shirt rolled up to elbows and black jeans. Dark blue hair, that's definitely him.

"Uryuu, sorry I'm late," I said as I bent down ninety degrees to catch his breath.

He confirmed the location of her glasses. "Hn. But there who want me omongin and no repetition 2 times."

"What's that?"

"I like you, want to be my girlfriend?"  
1 ...  
2 ...  
3 ...  
10 ...

"Hey, what you've floated lives?" Uryuu waving in my face.

"Yeah ... I also like the same lu," I said casually.

"Really?"

"Nothing repetition 2 times!" I say follow the dialect spoken.

Grep!

Uryuu hug. Warm, that's the feeling that first appeared. I replied to pelukkannya and feel the warmth that spread throughout my body. Conveniently, it is felt further. A sense of comfort that made me feel at home to cuddle with him. Cool, that's the third flavor. Why cold? Since he took off his arms and now it is winter.

Now I'm lying in bed pride. I'm confused by the incident a few hours ago. Hah ... I can-usually going together with my neighbors own. People who are super ignorant and pecicilan it. Speaking of ignorance, I so remember the incident a few days ago.

-Flash back-

During a break, as usual I'm always on Roof Campus. But there are different, because Uryuu accompany me. I do not know why I could comfortably at his side. I so remember the words spoken from his lips the first time we change the status to be 'friends'.  
'Do not always dwell in darkness and feel the darkness, but note the small glimmer of light in the darkness. Then you will be able to find a way out. " I understand the meaning of the words that are meant to praise himself. I still breathe fresh air that breezy sway. But the tranquility was gone with the sound blaring from the mouth of the guard Jigoku.

"Nemu, what is on your shoulders that?" Uryuu yelled.

I glanced over my right shoulder, "There's no nothing."

Uryuu pointed to my left shoulder.  
I glanced at the corner of my eye and get-  
"Kyaaa, caterpillar! Uryuu please get rid of that damn beast from my shoulders!" I yelled very excited.

And more annoying, instead of helping him get rid of the furry green beast from my shoulders even laugh insult. How come now I even saw a laughing devil Lucifer, not Uryuu Ishida.

"WOI ... the eyes of four, cepet singkirin this fucking beast!" I snapped quite jarring.

"No," said Uryuu nistanya interspersed with laughter.

"Hey!"

Well ... with fear, I tried holding the caterpillar it. Wait a minute, this is not real but only a caterpillar caterpillar toy. Do-do-

"The eyes of four damn!" I shouted very loudly.

He's run away, yeah Uryuu blurred. I immediately ran to him and then cast a raw bogem. Let him feel bogem from a nemu Kurotsuchi thugs who made seven broken teeth.

-Flash back-OFF

Hahaha ... I was laughing at the memory afterwards. He begged not to dibogem. Once satisfied jolly laugh, I went to sit down calendar that decorate my desk. December 23, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I went back sadly remember every Christmas Eve I was always alone. Celebrating Christmas in gerejapun own.

"Sad bener ya my life," I mourn my own destiny.

"Hey, do not give up. Uryuu wrote that left his parents for ever wrote not sad. The father of my extant sad. Come on, come on nemu. You're not alone, there's Daddy! There is still a dad," I encouraged myself own. Then, I went back to sleep.

Sun re-emit light, wake the living things to return to activity. I woke up from sleep and felt very cold into the pores of the skin. After that, I immediately monotonku activity. Today, I wear a white skirt sedengkul with curled feathers underneath, and wearing purple boots with the fur fabric on the circle berhigh 4 cm, wearing a white shirt covered in purple fur jacket. Then a purple scarf wrapped around my neck and wearing white gloves. I immediately hurried away before Uryuu grumbling.

"Hey, long time really does! I've waited a long time. Oh, what do you want me that this handsome frozen with cold."

Huh ... I'm sick of hear him grumbling like that.  
Then I go out and find Uryuu was out of his house.

"Wow ... you pretty well," said Uryuu with his eyes sparkling.

"Oh ... so far so I'm not beautiful?" I asked glumly pretending.

"Absolutely yes," he said as he stuck out his tongue and ran.

"What a damn!" I caught up with running no less quickly than he.

Up in class, I bent ninety degrees to catch his breath. Then, I sit in my place and let Uryuu are still teasing me.

"Nemu, tonight we rayain Christmas at your house aja ya," he said after being satisfied tease.

"Huh? Serious?"

"Two serious fact."

"Yes it's up to you wrote."

After the lecture is finished, we went ketoko Christmas trinkets like hats and bandannas santa claus reindeer horns. But strangely, the Uryuu bandana instead buy pointy horns or devil horns. Ck ck ck Lucifer basis. At 8 pm, we come home. Uryuu is not behind the house, but directly kerumahku.

"Tadaima," I said after opening the door.

As usual, no answers. But wait, who's installing Christmas decorations dirumahku. The lights, Christmas trees are pretty high in the corner with a festive decoration. But who put it all? Or maybe,

"Okaeri, nemu." reply to someone who emerged from the kitchen.

Daddy! I rubbed his eyes-ngucek. To ensure that this is only an illusion. But, it turns out this is true. Apparently the father who put all of this.

"Nemu, let's have dinner. Dad had cooked your favorite meal," he said.

Ha? Cook? I'm really speechless. This is my father? Ah ... instead of endless curiosity, I obey my father for dinner. Sure enough, dad cooking my favorite food is Crab Sokka black pepper sauce. I eat with gusto. After we finished eating, my father began to open the conversation.

"Forgive my father, because during the mengacuhkanmu," his father said gloomily.

"Now well, which is important now getting better circumstances."

After that, we gathered on the balcony of the second floor. Promptly at 12, we turn Hanabi.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled in delight.

On 25, we went to church. I'm very happy, because Christmas time is different, so memorable. Hopefully this Christmas will continue till the Lord picked me up. Thanks God! Now, I'm not alone.

And I remember a word of God contained in.

Ecclesiastes 3:11

He has made everything beautiful in its time, even he gives eternity in their hearts

Owari. 


End file.
